Nigel
Nigel is a Sulfur-crested Cockatoo and the main antagonist of Rio. He's not a pretty bird, but used to be quite a looker. Once a popular television star, he was replaced by a young parakeet from Paraguay named Patricious. Since then, he has had it out for all birds of beauty. Nigel put his jealousy and rage to use in his role as "evil henchbird" to Marcel and the smugglers. Plot Nigel was first seen as a "patient" at Tulio Monteiro's Aviary. However, his sickness was quickly revealed to be a front for him to let Fernando in, so he can steal Blu and Jewel and bring them to Marcel's hideout. When Jewel tried to escape, Nigel pinned her down and returned her to the cage. After Blu and Jewel were locked up, Nigel came to them, explaining his motivations with the song, Pretty Bird. Later, Nigel heard them trying to escape, and tried to stop them. The chase led into the slums of Rio de Janeiro, where Nigel collided with an electrical transformer, blacking out the whole city of Rio in the process. Nigel was sent by Marcel to retrieve Blu and Jewel, extorting the help of Mauro and his underlings to do so under the threat of "flying lessons for everyone." After they failed to capture the macaws, Nigel found the Scaredy Bird and asked her a question on the whereabouts of the Blue Macaws, then went after Blu and Jewel himself, capturing Jewel and using her as bait to lure in Blu. After the captives were loaded into the smugglers' plane, they managed to get out of their cages. Nigel is sent to stop them from escaping, pins Blu, and attempts to strangle him. Jewel tries to intervene, but Nigel pushes her aside, causing a cage to fall on Jewel's wing, injuring it. This angers Blu and he manages to hook a fire extinguisher to Nigel's leg and sets it off, sending Nigel flying out of the plane and into one of the propellers, shredding off most of his feathers and eventually causing the plane to crash. Afterward, Nigel was shown to have survived, but had lost most of his feathers and is humiliated by a "photo finish" by Mauro as payback for his abuse against him and the marmosets earlier. Personality As the primary antagonist of the film, Nigel exhibited highly anti-social behavior. He was very violent, constantly seen using physical force to injure or terrorize other characters. For instance, he threatened Mauro to give him and his subordinates "flying lessons" in order to coerce the monkeys into helping him find Blu and Jewel. After the battle in the samba club, Nigel arrived at the scene and terrorized the another bird into telling him where the blue macaws went by threatening to "pop or crack" her head. He was also extremely sadistic, often taking great joy and pleasure in others' suffering. For example, he was shown in the poachers' lair to terrorize the captured birds and ridiculed Jewel when her wing was injured. In both situations, he laughed maniacally in response to seeing his victims' fear and injury. He was also ruthless, mean and greedy like his master. Appearance Nigel has a slender and muscular appearance, and also has greyish-white feathers with white and sulfur color hair, brown eyes and pale red facial markings around his eyes. Abilities Nigel was noticeably stronger than most other bird characters in terms of physical strength, considering both his size and sharp talons. He obviously had knowledge about his physical advantage and used this to his own ends throughout the film. Apart from physical superiority, Nigel was also more devious than average birds, enabling him to sometimes outwit even humans. For example, he used a cloth soaked with Chloroform to disable the guard at Tulio's aviary in an attempt to capture Blu and Jewel. He was also a skilled manipulator, being able to fool Tulio and his employees into thinking he was sick and injured (No doubt calling upon his old acting skills). Category:Birds Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Love Stealers Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2